grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Stetson Donovan
Patty Donovan, wife Theo Hinkley, former co-worker |status = Deceased |cod = Shot by Lily Hinkley |season4 = X }} Stetson Donovan was a Matança Zumbido who appeared in . Appearances Stetson electrocuted and killed Raymond Miller one night when he came with two of his friends to tape some footage for their web series, "Ghost Seekers." Raymond believed he was in the presence of a ghost when he walked into the remains of Stetson's bedroom and saw the ceiling fan seemingly working on its own. He caught a glimpse of Stetson's woged reflection in a stained glass window, and Stetson came up to him from behind and electrocuted him until he was burnt to a crisp, throwing his body down the staircase of the house thereafter. Later the next night, he returned to the house with a shopping cart full of some items he'd collected, and he noticed the house had been taped off with caution tape. He entered the house and made his way to the bedroom, where he laid down on the charred mattress. A little while later, Stetson started hearing voices as the ceiling fan in the bedroom started turning again. He suddenly started seeing lights turn on, seeing candles get lit, and hearing music, and he saw a vision of himself when he was younger and his deceased wife, Patty, dancing. He watched in fear and screamed as the room lit up with electricity. Stetson returned to the house the next night, but as he approached, he also saw Lily Hinkley walking into the house; she was the wife of Theo Hinkley, whom he'd killed five years ago along with Patty when he found out from Lily that they were having an affair. Upon seeing her, he said, "It'll be just like it was," and started cutting off his beard with a knife. After Lily got ghost seeker Carol to leave the house, Stetson sneaked up on her from behind and took her gun and flashlight. He told her he was glad she came, adding it had been a long time, and he led her upstairs to the bedroom as he grabbed her neck, telling her he wanted to show her that Patty and Theo were there and still alive. In the bedroom, he told Lily that he killed them after he found them together in bed. After Lily said she knew it was him who had killed them, he angrily told her she would have done the same thing if she had found them like that. He then started seeing visions of them in bed just like he had found them five years earlier, saying that it had hurt him so much and that he couldn't let them live afterwards. He asked Lily if she could see what he was seeing, but she was too frightened to say anything. Stetson then rummaged through one of his trash bags and got out the dress Patty had last worn and forced Lily to put it on, shocking her when she asked why. He started dancing with Lily, picturing her as Patty from his vision he'd had earlier. Thinking he was talking to Patty, he said that he forgave her for what she did and said she was still the love of his life. He again said that things would be just like they were before as he started humming the music he was hearing in his head, but he suddenly heard a noise from the closet, "waking" him from his visions. He walked over to the closet and opened it up to find Carol's fellow ghost seeker, Paul. Stetson alleged that Paul wanted to steal his wife and woged as he was about to shock him, but Nick and Hank arrived just in time to save him as they had been called by Carol a few moments earlier. Stetson grabbed a hold of Nick and tried to shock him but looked up at him in surprise when he was not able to, seeing that he was a Grimm. Nick then knocked him to the ground. He got up and retracted and asked Nick why he wasn't dead, to which Nick replied, "Frog paste." As Nick held him at gunpoint and was about to tell him he was under arrest, Lily took her gun back and shot and killed Stetson, who released a large electric pulse as he died. Images 411-Stetson Homeless.jpg 411-Stetson and Lily.jpg 411-Matança Zumbido attack.gif 411-Electrocuted.jpg 411-Matança Zumbido.gif Category:Deceased Characters